


Spotlight!

by orphan_account



Category: UP10TION
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 11:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10763094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hwanhee was worried about the creeping spotlight and Changhyun was going to make sure he felt comfortable on stage.





	Spotlight!

**Author's Note:**

> have you ever noticed that hwanhee and bitto stay really close to each other for like 80% of the so, dangerous choreo?

Debut was creeping up on the ten trainees that would soon be called Up10tion on stage, in the media, and, hopefully, everywhere else. Their plan was to work hard and make it big-- _big_. Bigger groups were typically more popular; having ten of them in one group was a good way to start. They were all close; they were all friendly; they had a lot going for them. They had strong vocals and rappers and dancers. Everyone had their individual talents; no one outshone another-- at least, not _too much_. They would work out showcasing individual talents in a year or so, when they had sold themselves by putting the pretty faces in the front and gaining fans, attention, popularity. They were all okay with that-- as long as they could debut, as long as they could practice, as long as they could be together and do what they loved.

It turned out to be a lot more pressure than any of the had anticipated.

Their training period came and went, but returned when they realized that, just because they debuted, training wasn't over. They would be training for the rest of their lives; they would just have a spotlight to look forward to after long, long weekends of practice. That spotlight was creeping up; it was searching for the boys, but they were in the company building, recording their debut song. They'd worked out who got what parts, and the company had gone to Changhyun and given him an amazing opportunity-- "Do you want to choreograph your debut song?"

Of course, Changhyun's dance had to be monitored by a professional choreographer and approved by the company and his band members, but he got that opportunity, and he snatched it out of the air in front of him. He would set to work as soon as the song was done-- but it wasn't done. Dongyeol was recording; Hwanhee had just finished up. The rest were sitting at the booths, either waiting their turn or staying to support the others. Hwanhee made a beeline for Changhyun, who had yet to record. He seated himself on Changhyun's lap and immediately got comfortable, leaning back and closing his eyes. A moment of peace rest between the two, and then Jinwook was leaning over, gentle hand on Hwanhee's leg, shaking him-- soft and careful, "Hwanhee. Changhyun. Don't get too used to this, okay? You guys have to start monitoring your interactions."

"Sorry, hyung." Hwanhee muttered; Changhyun sent a nod in Jinwook's direction to tell him that he understood. If it was anyone else, Changhyun would get pissed at them; but Jinwook was their leader, and he was working hard to make sure no one made mistakes. He only asked that Hwanhee move from Changhyun's lap so that the two didn't get used to being close, as they couldn't be obvious in view of the camera. They weren't allowed to be dating-- at least, not publically. Their company was aware; their staff was aware; the members; their manager; they just couldn't release their relationship publicly. (That was okay. Changhyun and Hwanhee knew what it meant for their image; as much as they hated to think about it, being gay wasn't pretty in a boy group.)

"I'm worried, hyung." Hwanhee said. He had moved from Changhyun's lap and was now playing with the button on his own. His nervous fingers were itching to hold Changhyun's fingers; Changhyun could tell, but they couldn't get used to that. Changhyun bit his bottom lip as he looked at Hwanhee's hand for a second, and then he parted his lips to talk to him, to tell him "Don't worry. What are you worried about?"

"Debuting. I'm nervous-- what if I don't do well on stage? What if I mess something up? You won't make the choreography too hard, right?" Hwanhee asked. He had been the first one to know, apart from their manager and whoever else was involved in the discussion of making Changhyun their choreographer for the group, that Changhyun was given the opportunity to choreograph their dance. Then he had taken it to Jinwook, and the others. Hwanhee was the most proud of him by far, though. He knew Changhyun's passion for dancing the best; after all, he spent the most time talking to and being with Changhyun. It was one small thing that came with being a good boyfriend.

"You guys will tell me if you don't like one of my moves, or if it's too difficult for you. I'll watch you while you're dancing. If I see you're struggling, I'll help. If you can't do it, we'll change the move. I'm not going to torture anyone-- I want all of us to look good on stage." Changhyun assured. He tucked his hands into his pockets, because it was becoming increasingly difficult to resist holding Hwanhee. "You won't mess up-- and if you do, oh well. We're all going to make mistakes-- maybe not today, or tomorrow, but eventually. That's what practice is for-- to prevent a lot of careless mistakes that we _could_  make. After that, mistakes are mistakes, and it'll be okay."

"Thank you, hyung." Hwanhee muttered softly. He looked down, searching for Changhyun's hand. He bit his bottom lip when he couldn't find it, his eyes falling downcast as he realized Changhyun's hand was tucked away. Changhyun couldn't take it anymore; there were no cameras, and it was okay. He pulled his hand out of his pocket and announced, out loud, "I'm aking the concious decision to hold my boyfriend's hand," and he got no disapproving looks or mentions not to do it. Even Jinwook gave a little laugh, a little glance-- a look of approval. As long as Hwanhee and Changhyun didn't let their subconscience take over their love in front of the cameras, they were fine.

They would be fine.

 

Hwanhee was _not_  fine.

He had some sort of breakdown halfway through practice. He made a mistake in the middle but he kept going, like Changhyun told him to. Then he tripped-- another mistake, but it was understandable, because they'd only been learning the choreography for a week and it wasn't even done yet. But Hwanhee wasn't having it. He tripped, and he fell straight to the ground, and he didn't get back up again. Instead, he covered his face with his hands and let a sob escape. Changhyun was quick to go to his side; the others hovered around, not wanting to go too close, but not wanting to be too far away. Jinwook was the only one far away-- switching off the music, and then he came right back, sat by Hwanhee's side and soothed a hand over his shoulder.

"Hwanhee. Lee Hwanhee." Jinwook's voice was stern and soft and it made Hwanhee look at him. His expression was heart-breaking, and the crack in his voice as he muttered "I'm sorry" was enough to crack Changhyun's heart. Jinwook shook his head, "No saying sorry. Just pick yourself up and go again. It's fine. Do you need a minute?"

"N-no." Hwanhee muttered, but he didn't move. Jinwook nodded, "Yes you do. Don't push yourself. We'll take a five minute break, and then we'll go back at it, okay?"

"Okay," Hwanhee said; and everyong chorused after him. Jinwook stood and helped Hwanhee up, and then he passed Hwanhee into Changhyun's arms so that the two could talk. As good as Jinwook was as a leader, Changhyun would always be better at soothing Hwanhee, at talking him through a problem. It was another little thing that came with being a good boyfriend.

"What's going on, baby?" Changhyun asked softly. Hwanhee wiped away his tears with a shaky hand. They were the last tears that fell that day; and Changhyun could only hope they were the last tears that fell for a while.

"I'm just-- just _so_  nervous." Hwanhee said, tapping his fingers together. Changhyun lifted his hands to place them on Hwanhee's biceps-- to hold him without holding him. He glanced into the mirror just to make sure there were no cameras, even though he _knew_  there weren't. Jinwook had told him it was always better to look out for cameras, even when it seemed ridiculous. They came out of nowhere, and they captured _everything_ \-- and they should never trust the person behind the camera to cut out what wasn't supposed to be seen.

"Why, baby? You love this-- performing is your passion." Changhyun said. Hwanhee nodded. Changhyun didn't understand, "So what's going on, baby? You're not the only one who made a mistake, you know. It wasn't even your fault that you fell-- I'm pretty sure Gyujin tripped you by accident."

"I know." Hwanhee muttered. Changhyun waited for an answer to his previous question-- why Hwanhee was so nervous. It took Hwanhee a second to admit it, "I just... don't think I'm ready for this. I-I do love performing, but I'm not ready to do it by myself. We each have to make an individual stage prescence and-- I don't want to do that without you. Any of you."

" _Hwanhee_ ," Changhyun said. Suddenly he wished Jinwook were still by their side, because he would be so much better at saying what Changhyun was about to say; but Changhyun knew Hwanhee would appreciate it more coming from his mouth, "We're a group. The ten of us-- we're together. My stage presence is your stage presence, and Dongyeol's, and Gyujin's, and everyone else's. Your stage presence is mine, and Dongyeol's, and Wooseok's, and everyone else's. We're all in this together. You don't have to be an individual-- you're not supposed to be."

Hwanhee nodded, but he was staring at the floor, and he was holding himself. Changhyun had an idea-- a sudden idea, and break wasn't even over, but he called out, "Guys. I think we should change a little bit of the choreography-- formations and stuff. Are you ready to get back to it?"

Changhyun looked at Hwanhee as he said it. Hwanhee looked confused, but he nodded to say he was ready. The change wasn't much-- just different positions at different times, but it was Changhyun putting himself close to Hwanhee at all times-- apart from when he had to sing, so that Changhyun might not distract him. The end got a little messy, and Changhyun couldn't fix it, but it was okay. By that point, Hwanhee would know-- Changhyun was there, and he was okay.

Changhyun brought this to Hwanhee the next time he (sort of) broke down. He didn't do it in front of everyone this time; in fact, he never did that again. But he broke down in Changhyun's arms that night, lay and cried and muttered that he was nervous; he didn't feel like he was doing a good job. Changhyun told him to think about the choreography, to think, in the back of his mind, that Changhyun was almost always within arm's reach. Hwanhee thought about it for a second, his eyes blinking in confusion, and then he smile softly, asked, "Did you do that on purpose?"

"I did. Granted, I didn't want to have to worry about you and look across stage, so that was one reason I put you close to me. But I want you to know that I'm always right behind you, or right in front of you. Right there to support you-- to help you if you make a mistake. I won't let anyone notice. It'll be a secret between you and me." Changhyun said. Hwanhee teared up again, but he wasn't on the verge of a breakdown anymore. He buried his face in Changhyun's chest, wrapped his arms around the older male. He kissed his neck and muttered "I love you so much," and Changhyun pet his hair softly, told him "I love you, too."

(Changhyun noticed Hwanhee was a lot less nervous during dance practice, and he was glad he could soothe Hwanhee that much. He supposed it was another one of those things that came with being a good boyfriend.)


End file.
